Believe
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Davis Motomiya and Steve Rogers have a talk late at night, and bond over something they have in common.


"Believe"

 **Here is a little oneshot I decided to make. It was originally going to be a Bucky/fem!Davis pairing, but decided to make it something different. Please enjoy and review!**

Tossing and turning in his bed, Davis Motomiya groaned as he couldn't get himself to fall asleep.

It was one of those nights where he was suffering from insomnia and couldn't find a position on the bed that felt comfortable to him.

Groaning in annoyance, Davis sat up in bed and threw his covers off, glancing over at his alarm clock to see the time was 12:44 am.

Veemon was lying spread out on his back, not bothered by the movement his partner made and was snoring loudly, dead to the world.

Rolling his eyes in amusement at how deeply his partner could sleep, Davis then pulled his slippers on and decided to take a walk around the Avengers Towers to see if anyone else was up yet.

Leaving his bedroom and his apartment, the burgundy haired 25 year old stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the common area.

Leaning back against the wall, Davis yawned and covered his mouth as he did so.

Then, the elevator stopped at a floor and the doors opened, a disheviled Steve Rogers rushing inside.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Davis asked as he saw the look of panic on the blond man's face.

"Jarcis just told me Bucky's having a nightmare. I need to get down there fast." Steve said as he frantically pushed the button to the floor the mentioned man was staying on.

When James 'Bucky' Barnes, known as the Winter Soldier for almost a decade, had finally been found by Steve and his friend Sam Wilson, he had begged Anothony 'Tony' Stark to allow him to stay at the tower with them.

Tony was against it since this was the man who assassinated his parents when he was a young man, but Steve had finally managed to wear him down.

A floor had been accomodated for Bucky, but it had been given a special room that was unbreakable and could only be opened by people who knew the access code to open the doors.

Davis grew worried over the news, since he knew what it was like to deal with a best friend who was suffering through PTSD induced nightmares.

The doors then opened up onto Bucky's floor and Steve raced out of the elevator, Davis following after him, intent on helping the American with his friend.

The two made their way to Bucky's room and Steve punched in the code on the small computer screen on the door to Bucky's room.

Pulling the door open, the two were greeted by the sound of Bucky sobbing and screaming as he thrashed around in his bed, his mind still stuck in his nightmare.

"Bucky!" Steve cried as he rushed over to his friend's side.

"Bucky, wake up. It's just a dream. Bucky!" Steve called as he reached out to grab his shoulder.

He was stopped by Davis, who grabbed the super-soldier's hand to prevent him from touching Bucky who had tears streaming down his unshaven face.

"Davis, what are you doing?" Steve demanded as he glanced down at the shorter male, anger in his blue eyes.

Not one to back down from such a look, Davis met the gaze of Captain America head on with a firm one of his own.

"You're not supposed to yell at someone having nightmares or grab them. If you do that, then he'll wake up, scared and will attack you." The Japanese male told him.

He had dealt with the same thing when Ken Ichijouji had gone through the PTSD of being the Digimon Emperor and reliving the day of his brother's death.

Every time he tried to wake him up, Ken would attack him and had even bruised Davis' nose badly from when he punched the older boy out of fear.

Ken had felt aweful for all of the times he attacked his friend, but Davis had been kind and understanding the entire time as he finally found the perfect way to comfort the DigiDestined of Kindness.

"Then what am I supposed to do? I just can't stand here and watch him. He might hurt himself." Steve said as he wrenched his arm from Davis' hold.

Glancing over to the form of the distressed man, Davis' heart went out to him and he saw Ken in his place, remembering the nights where he would stay up with him to keep the nightmares at bay.

"Just watch." He told the blond.

Walking to the other side of the bed, Davis crawled onto it before he the straddled the thrashing man, gently placing his hands on Bucky's chest to lower him back down onto the mattress.

As he did so, Davis then leaned down and started whispering in the 31 year old's ear.

"Bucky, everything's fine now. There's no need to worry. You're safe here." He whispered to him.

Stunned by what the boy was doing, Steve stood at the end of the bed as he watched Davis whisper comforting things in Bucky's ear and gently ran his fingers through the other male's long hair.

To Steve's surprise, it actually seemed to be calming the brunette down and he slowly began to relax.

After about ten minutes, Bucky had fallen into a peaceful sleep and Davis climbed off of him.

Grabbing the comforter, Davis pulled it up over Bucky and tucked the older man in before he then turned his attention over onto Steve who was staring at him in slight awe.

"C'mon, let's go. We don't wanna wake him up." Davis said as he walked out of the room.

Casting one final glance over at Bucky, making sure he was sleeping peacefully, Steve gave a small smile and walked out of the room.

Once outside of the room, Steve narrowed his eyes onto Davis who yawned and rubbed at his eyes, feeling tired.

"Man, I can't wait to get to bed." He mumbled.

"Davis, how did you know how to settle Bucky down?" Steve asked him.

Blinking the sleep out of his chocolate brown eyes, Davis turned his gaze onto the taller man.

"I used to do it with my best friend Ken. He kinda went through what Bucky's going through." Davis said as he gained a faraway look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Steve questioned.

They both leaned against a wall as they talked with each other.

"Well, he was brainwashed by some evil psychopath, was turned into a dangerous monster and when he tried to become a good guy, no one trusted him or wanted him around. I believed he was good and trusted everyone would soon see that." Davis smiled.

Hearing this made Steve smile himself as he took in the Japanese male's words, realizing that Bucky and Ken were actually placed in very similar situations.

Though, Bucky's was far worst considering he had been turned into a mindless assassin who constantly had his brain tampered with constantly over the years.

Just then, Davis frowned as he thought back to the old days.

"I didn't know about Ken's nightmares until one day he slept over at my house. I woke up to screaming and saw that it was coming from Ken. After that first time, Wormmon told me all about how Ken constantly had nightmares after his days of being the Digimon Emperor were over. Most of the time, when I tried to wake Ken up, he would always attack me. He would feel bad about it and beg me to leave him alone and give up on him, but I just couldn't do it. He needed my help and I had to do it. No matter how many times I got punched, hit or thrown onto the floor, I was always there for him. Eventually, I managed to find the perfect way to help him. Over time, he got better and now he's moved on with his life. He'll never lose his memories of all the bad things he's done, but he managed to put it all behind him and he became stronger because he faced it all." Davis explained.

Steve hung onto the DigiDestined of Miracles' every word, sympathy and awe filling the super-soldier as he listened to the story of what Davis had gone through helping his friend.

Releasing a deep breath, Davis turned his eyes onto Steve, eyes that were filled with a wisdom that someone his age shouldn't have, and he gave the other male a confident smile.

"Don't let anyone tell ya to give up on Bucky. If you think he can be helped, then it's possible. Sooner or later, with some help, Bucky will be able to move on and start his life over." He said.

Smiling happily at this, Steve reached over and pulled Davis into a hug, overcome with hope now that he had someone who knew what he was going through and could help him through the event.

The end.


End file.
